


Travel in Korea

by barbarachen



Category: real style
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarachen/pseuds/barbarachen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For me, yamayuto's method of communication is just like that. Never too close, but hot; self-controling more than wilfulling; distant but special. Always trying to approach each other ,however which unpreventablely leads to a dilemma, a situation that is not able to love as they are unable to abandon.</p></blockquote>





	Travel in Korea

Ultimately, without any pushes from outside, they'll miss each other someday.

‘We’d like to have five prawns, a roast meat with pepper sauce and ….Eh what do you recommend?’ A gentle and even unisexual man sound asking the waiter in a Korean restaurant.  
‘Kacha~’a photo shutter breaks into Yamada’s chatting with the local restaurant waiter, though it is not loud at all. ‘Yutii…’ Yamada is a little out of words, ‘…why don’t you put down your camera and order the dishes with me? Are there so many gorgeous scenes to record?’ the man sit opposite Yamada smile happily just like a child, oh well, a really handsome guy, yet not at all drily. Checking his camera, the man called yutii replies excited that ‘Yamachan kawaii!’ seem not so care about the food he will have. ‘ Again… It was you said that wanna eat some traditional Korean cuisine, you cannot always like this！’ complained Yamada, however, his fair and clear face turns red. ‘I supposed that yamachan always knows what is my favorite food, or you can just order those you like. I won’t mind~’ definitely casual tone, in Japanese. Yes, these two foreign big boys are from Japan, yamada ryosuke and nakajima yuto, if you search them on internet, you’ll find that they are two of the idols in the famous Entertainer Company --- Johnnys. A precious holiday, they decided to come to Korea and have a relief.

[Preview]  
A week earlier in an interview, they talked about going to Korea, where is yamada’s favorite country. Yet in general, members would hardly treat those public conversations seriously, but this time yuto stopped yamada after interview.  
‘Think about go traveling together? I am free recently.’  
‘Ha?...w..well…me too’  
Yamada still felt untruthful when the next day, actually today， yuto standing by his door with a big suitcase and two flight tickets: ‘Na, yamachan let’s go today!’  
So the travel started……even on the flight, yamada kept on thinking how did the thing happen. They are quiet like the best friends since last year, but it was still the first time, only they two, go out to another country.  
Admittedly, yamada did go to Korea along with Yuma and other close friends for several times, but this time, with yuto, is different. Stay with yuto alone, will he be nervous? Can he lead yuto to all the place yutokun like? Are they able to keep safe distance？ There is no answer...  
Yamada had already accepted the truth that even though yuto satisfies all his requirement, actually he is on the passive side. Ma, if it is yuto,yiidesuyo...

SA~now they are in Korea and planning to stay for 4days. Four days later, they'll back to Japan and act as perfect idols again. Yamada think covertly that nothing would change, however what happens. 

[Back to the present]  
‘Small intestine with vegetable and a pot of offal soup. OK I think it's enough. yutii? I ordered visceral cuisine for you.' yuto still looks very high and easy handle 'Ah! My favorite! Yamachan is sooooo familiar with me!!! Daisukii!'. Every time when yuto say these ambiguous words without shyness, yamada want to stop him. It is not everyone can bare, if it was not him, yamada think, others must cannot resist yuto's glamour, no matter boys or girls. After all he is so handsome a boy, just like the most charming character in the comic book......  
'Yamachan? what are you thinking?' yuto smiles warmly,' When you stay with me and we are not discussing our group and work, you are always seemed thoughtful and ......silent.'  
'Ei? Really? I didn't mean that......Gomen.......'yamada nips his underlip...he just does not know what to talk, not only with yuto but also with other guys. Nonetheless, when he with yuto, he never feel embarrass for his silent, because yuto loves to talk much about his interests, for example, drum, camera, horse riding and delicious foods. The only thing yamada need to do is nod his head and smile. It is felicitous enough for yamada.  
'I am not blaming you ha-ha, why yamachan apologize? I've known you for more than ten years, but I still remember that little yamachan with full of naiveté.'yuto looked up at the ceiling, as if there is the image of yamada's youth time.  
'...Well, people gotta change......' yamada bent his beautiful eyes. I know what changes me, yeah, I thought about the things happened between us two again and again in thousands of dark night, even falling in to endless imagination.  
I know you know, you are the special one for me, so do I.  
'But yamachan is not so much changed! Whatever your hight,[yamete yutii= =] your appearance, your personality, your point of view, your insistent...yamachan is yamachan. Don’t worry, you are still the one that I most familiar~' yuto himself might not notice his words again moved yamada.  
In your mind, your yamachan, never changed? Are you serious......To be honest, even I sometimes feeling myself a total stranger.  
However，yamada take in the comment:'Yutii, you are the first one says that......' looking deeply into the big boy front him.  
'Hontou? Well~Understandable! I-- am--- yuto~desu!' caring nothing but his offal soup.

 

After their first dinner in Korea, Yuto took out his IPhone and show yamada the hotel he booked the day before. GrandeWalker hill, a grand hotel of Sheraton, situated in Seoul, has great reputation. At about seven o’ clock, they check into their family room, which has one more bathroom, living room and changing room than double room. It is the first day, and yuto seems not at all tired, so yamada suggests to going to the shopping center, not far from their place. 

In Korea, they don’t need to hide themselves, either no need to worry about recognized by fans. So，they can relax a bit and enjoy a while normal people life.  
Yamada knows the shopping center well, for having shopping for several times. So he tries to lead yuto to those shops he thinks yuto would like.  
‘Yamachan! What do you think…this one?’ yuto wears an England style overcoat standing in front of a mirror.  
‘Great~ suits you.’ ma, yuto is a model, of course can manage any pattern. Whatever he wears he always looks handsome and shining.  
‘How about this one?’ a white shirt is in his arm.  
‘Gorgeous! But too many falbala……Are you sure…’yamada cannot help remembering the dress he wore in the drama ‘Perfect son’…  
‘ Just like the that dress right?’ Yuto smiles at yamada.  
‘How do you know my mind... ’ yamada’s ears turns red, how shame.  
‘Ah~ so yamada must be very pretty in this shirt!’ yuto pitches yamada the clothes, ‘Come on, yamachan, have a try~’  
‘No no no… yadayadayada…….’………………………………… ‘ My size?’

[Say not but body very honest \= w =/]

‘Kawii!!! As I expected!!!’ Yuto’s eyes are full of ❤w❤  
‘Hey, you don’t need to expect YUTII!!’ Yamada is ashamed into anger ‘It is kakuii!! Clear? Kakuii!!!’  
‘Fine, fine, ikemen~’ Yuto gets closer and stares at yamada ‘Ma~ yamachan is too beautiful, can’t help to imagine’……

**Author's Note:**

> For me, yamayuto's method of communication is just like that. Never too close, but hot; self-controling more than wilfulling; distant but special. Always trying to approach each other ,however which unpreventablely leads to a dilemma, a situation that is not able to love as they are unable to abandon.


End file.
